narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Uminori
Kaito Uminori is the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure. He was preceeded by Yagura. Kaito cares deeply for his village, and makes whatever decision he deems best for his village. In the ultimate gamble, he takes in the dangerous S-Rank criminal Zabuza Momochi and has him train one of the recently graduating Genin teams. He usually wears the green robes of the Mizukage. Personality Kaito is an easy-going, kind individual. He generally speaks with a certain level of politeness and never insults anyone. Even when talking to Zabuza, he speaks with concern for the rough ex-missing nin and his student Haku. His main concern is the people of his village. Whenever his people are hurting, he is too. He will do anything it takes to protect his village, no matter the cost. Kaito has a sharp mind, and it works towards strategy for protecting the city and solving problems. It also helps him sometimes trick Mori Ketsueki into doing missions, although Kaito's son Jirou manages to be better at that task. Background Kaito was born and raised in Kirigakure. He would be trained by a man who would eventually become the Fourth Mizukage's secret advisor, but the advisor always considered him a failure. This was due to their conflicting views, as Kaito opposed the violent system the Fourth created. As much as he argued with the Fourth to get rid of the Bloody Mist Exam, it was not until after the incident where Zabuza Momochi killed an entire class despite not being in it that the Fourth relented. Whenever Yagura died, he hadn't named a sucessor. Therefore an election was held to decide the Fifth Mizukage. Kaito was selected as the best candidate and, with significant backing of the Ketsueki and Nishimura clans, was chosen. Kaito then faced the grueling task of cleaning up the mess the Fourth had made. He made sure that Kirigakure would take a neutral stance in disputes with other countries despite its militaristic power. This drew the ire of the Kaguya clan, whose thirst for blood couldn't be famished under Kaito. They attempted a revolt, but due to the careful planning of Kaito, the Mist shinobi were able to quell the rebellion which ended with the extermination of the Kaguya clan (as far as Kaito knew, as he didn't know that Orochimaru got his hands on Kimimaro) At some point, he trained both of his sons as well as Jonin Haruna Chikara. Tales of the Mist Coming soon Abilities Kaito, being the Mizukage, has a high level of elemental skill. His personal element is Water, and he can use it to such an extent that like the Second Hokage he can use Water Jutsu without a water source. He can also use Wind Jutsu, although not to the extent that he can use water. In addition, Kaito has signed a summoning contract with bears. He has a high level of ability in Taijutsu and an acceptable amount of talent for genjutsu, although he doesn't use it often. Jutsu List under construction Trivia *The green kage robes are based off of a part in the original Naruto anime, where it shows the Five Kage in colored robes. In the original picture, the Mizukage actually wore blue as the man in blue robes has the kanji for water (水) on his hat. The reason Tales of the Mist uses green is because the Kazekages (both the Fourth and Gaara) both wear blue robes. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tales of the Mist Category:Mist Ninja Category:Kage Category:Male